


Strain

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Use Somebody [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya learns that Shun has been hiding more secrets from him.  Yuuya is then betrayed by another person he considered as a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strain

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if anything is out of order, I'm really bad at computers, yet surprisingly I know enough to get an A- in my Computer Programming class.  
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.  
> I told you it would get worse. If you follow me on Tumblr, you might know what's ahead.  
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Toxic

Another day had come and gone with no sign of Yuzu. How many more would go by without her? This city was too big and too easy to get lost in.  Looking for her seemed like a lost cause.  At this point, Yuuya was hoping she’d find him.

          The stress looking for her caused put a strain on his relationships.  He couldn’t speak to Gongenzaka the way he used to.  Gongenzaka had a way of knowing what was wrong with him and he was afraid Gongenzaka would find out the truth about him and Shun.  

          He and Shingo had become closer through their duels, to the point that Yuuya even considered him as a friend.  Yet, with the way things were now, he was too worried Shingo would betray him.  

          He still had that weird sickening tightening in his stomach whenever he looked at Dennis.  He didn’t know why.  He wondered if it was just guilt that made him so cautious around people now. Dennis had been nothing but nice to him, there was no reason to feel such a way.

          There was always Serena.  She had proven to be exceptionally sweet and caring.  Yuuya knew it was just because she felt at fault for losing Yuzu that she was nice to him.  That sort of thing didn’t matter now.  She was as close as he could get to Yuzu.

          Then there was Shun.  He much rather not dwell too much over the older boy.  His heart still felt a dull ache, resonating with Yuuto’s feelings. Shun was the only one that was honest with him now.  He didn’t play charades to win what he wanted much like Reiji did and he didn’t pity him in the way Serena did.

          Lately though, Yuuya could feel Shun drifting away. Shun didn’t speak with him or even look his way.  He didn’t come by at night when everyone was asleep.  Yuuya didn’t dare look for his company in those dark hours.  He was too afraid of being rejected.

          “Shun?” Yuuya asked one night.  They were out in the hall, they had both just returned from the city and everyone else had retired to their rooms.

          The older boy didn’t bother to turn around to look.  He stopped in his tracks, pausing to let Yuuya speak.

          “Do you want me to come over?” Yuuya continued his voice quiet and uncertain.

          Shun shook his head.  He sighed tiredly, “Not tonight,”

          Yuuya opened his mouth to say something but Shun continued down the hall.  Yuuya was left alone in the silence, watching Shun’s figure disappear into the shadows.

          He felt hurt.  He really shouldn’t, this was just a game.  He knew that and Shun knew that.  It was supposed to be fun.  That’s all it was ever meant to be, that was all it could be.  

          Yuuya sighed to himself; there was no point in standing out here alone.  He might as well try to sleep so he could look for Yuzu again in the morning. Maybe by then Shun would be in a better mood.

 

          Shun felt bad for leaving Yuuya alone like that.  Yuuya was breaking under the pressure.  He felt too much and too strongly.  Shun shook his head, that was Yuuya’s greatest weakness. That was also why he started to have feelings for the poor boy.

          Yuuya was so bright and full of life.  He was full of everything Shun had been deprived of. Being around him was like a breath of fresh air.  He filled Shun’s burnt lungs with life and he filled Shun’s heart with love.

          That’s why he decided to end their game.

          It hurt.  If Shun weren’t as numb to this kind of pain as he was, this sort of thing could kill him. Letting Yuuya go was the best thing to do.  It would give Yuuya a chance to find his happiness again when this war was over. It would be easier without Shun’s burdens to weigh him down.

          He did it little by little, going easy on the smaller boy. He started saying less and less.  Now he only spoke to Yuuya in quick, clipped sentences and one-word phrases.  He had stopped visiting him at night and he would tell Yuuya not to come find him anymore.

          He was hoping Yuuya didn’t love him as much as he loved him. Losing someone else you love on top of him losing Yuzu would destroy his heart.  

 

          Shun sighed to himself, he found himself standing outside of Reiji’s door.  He hadn’t told Yuuya the complete truth.  He hadn’t told Yuuya why he was worried about Reiji finding out about their relationship.

          When he had agreed to ally with Reiji, he wasn’t aware of this catch.  Reiji had kept this little detail hidden from him until it was too late.  You don’t have to, he had said, but it would make it easier for him.  Shun had ground his teeth, he was too desperate and Reiji was taking advantage of him.

          Shun lifted his hand up, knocking on the door with two quick but quiet raps.  Reiji opened the door, a small smile playing on his face; he had been expecting the company.

          “You’re late, Kurosaki.  You know I don’t like waiting,” Reiji smiled, inviting Shun in.    

          “I just want to get this over with.  I’m tired and I want to sleep,” Shun muttered.

          Shun knelt on his knees in front of Reiji, humiliation burning in his veins.  Reiji lifted Shun’s face up to his for a moment, brushing a soft kiss across his lips.

          "No teeth this time, Kurosaki,” he murmured, pressing his lips to Shun’s lightly once again.

          Shun swallowed his pride and gave Reiji what he wanted.  It was agreed that Reiji would be kinder to Ruri if Shun were to do this.  It was agreed that if Shun gave Reiji whatever he wanted, that he would be sure to save Ruri from his father’s clutches.

          Reiji wasn’t merciful.  Shun had turned to spit when it was over.  He didn’t want any part of Reiji inside him.  Reiji lifted Shun’s face up again, his fingers pressing hard into soft flesh.  Shun couldn’t turn his head away.

          “Swallow,” Reiji commanded.

          Shun resisted the urge to spit into the other boy’s face.  Instead he obeyed the order.

          “Good boy,” Reiji praised, kissing Shun again.

          Shun left after that, he didn’t want to be anywhere near Reiji.  He went back to his room to shower.  He did three rounds, trying to wash away any trace of Reiji that lingered on his skin.  He considered rinsing his mouth with something much stronger than mouthwash but decided against it for now.

 

          Yuuya showered and changed into something more comfortable to sleep in.  He was about to crawl into bed when there was a knock on the door.  The sound was unfamiliar.  Whenever Shun or Serena visited, their knocks were quiet but firm.  Gongenzaka’s knocks were louder than this one.

          Yuuya opened the door to reveal a smiling Dennis.

          “Hi Yuuya,” he chirped happily, “Mind if I come in?”

          Yuuya tried to contain the fear that bubbled in his stomach, “Sure,”

          Dennis smiled widely as he entered the room.  He took a seat on the edge of Yuuya’s bed.

          “Is there a reason why you wanted to see me?” Yuuya asked. He tried to sound casual but he could hear his voice tremor a little.

          “I just wanted to drop by and see you, Yuuya.  We’re friends after all,”

          Yuuya nodded, they were friends he supposed.

          “Come sit with me, Yuuya.  You must be tired from running around all day,” Dennis patted the empty space next to him.

          Yuuya swallowed, it sounded like a bad idea.  Even with every inch of him screaming ‘no’ he sat down besides Dennis.

          Dennis’ hand found Yuuya’s knee.  Yuuya took a breath ready to express his discomfort.  Dennis ignored this and leaned in to kiss Yuuya.  His kiss was much harder than the ones Yuuya had shared with Shun.  Shun had always respected his request for tenderness. 

          Yuuya pushed the other boy away, “Don’t,”

          “Why not?” Dennis asked, “We’re friends aren’t we?”

          “That doesn’t mean you can kiss me,” Yuuya rebuked.

          “You let Kurosaki do more than kiss you,” Dennis muttered.

          Yuuya’s jaw dropped, “How-how did you find out?”

          Dennis laughed, the sound was dry and much different from his usual laugh, “It’s obvious,”

          Yuuya bit his lip, he began to speak but Dennis interrupted him.

          “Why should you care about him?” he asked, “He doesn’t care about you.  If he did, he wouldn’t be with Reiji right now,”

          Reiji?  Shun was with Reiji? “What do you mean?” Yuuya asked quietly.

          Dennis smiled, “He and Reiji? You didn’t know about them? You aren’t the only one that shares a bed with Kurosaki,”

          Yuuya floundered for something to say.  His heart hurt worse than it did when Shun had confessed the truth to Yuuto.  Was it true?  Was Shun really with Reiji?  Did that mean all along, Shun was hiding more lies from him?

          He felt sick.

          “I’m your friend, Yuuya.  I care about you, unlike him.  I’m much better than him.  Give me a chance to prove that,” Dennis murmured, lowering his voice.

          Friend?  Yes, Dennis was his friend.  Maybe he should let Dennis prove it to him.  After all, what did it matter now?  Shun didn’t care about him, so he shouldn’t either.

          He let Dennis kiss him.  He was so rough and it hurt more than anything.  Dennis laid Yuuya back and hovered over him.  He kissed Yuuya again, biting into his lip.

          “Yuuri,” he moaned the unfamiliar name, kissing Yuuya’s jaw.

          Yuuya froze.  Yuuri?  Who was Yuuri?

          Dennis laughed, “Look at you, Yuuri.  Are you scared?  I’m finally the stronger one, and I’m going to prove that to you,”

          “Dennis,” Yuuya struggled, “Stop,”

          “Yuuri, just stay quiet.  I promise you’ll enjoy this, too,”

          Yuuya shoved Dennis off of him, rolling him onto the floor by the bed.  His heart was racing in his chest and tears stung his eyes.

          “I’m not Yuuri, Dennis,” Yuuya spat, “I think you should leave, now,”

          Dennis put on a strained smile, “I’m sorry, Yuuya.  I got carried away.  I’ll see you tomorrow then,”

          Yuuya waited for the other boy to leave before he put his head into his hands and cried.  This whole evening had been too much for him.  Shun had been lying this whole time and now Dennis had tried to use him too. 

          He decided to wander around the halls. He was hoping he could try to calm himself down.  He didn’t get far before he ran into Serena.

          “Serena, why are you still awake?” Yuuya asked quietly.  His voice sounded strained from crying.

          “I can’t sleep,” she admitted.

          Yuuya put his head into his hands, he was so distraught, “Yuuri,” he mumbled the name.

          “Yuuri?” Serena asked, “What about him?”

          Yuuya looked up, did Serena know Yuuri?


End file.
